IF: I'M GLAD THAT I MET YOU
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: 'Seandainya' adalah sebuah kata yang unik. Kata yang membawa pikiran manusia jadi berpikir tidak hanya dalam satu pola pemikiran, tapi juga ke berbagai pola lainnya. Kata yang menandakan adanya banyak perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hati manusia, entah mereka mulai memikirkan seandainya ketika merasa senang, sedih, marah, kecewa, dan sebagainya.


Another 'IF' Story for Athrun-Cagalli Valentine Parade Tribute.

Fuyu Minta maaf karena tidak bisa meng-upload tepat waktu. Tapi, berhubung ini masih bulan Februari, maka Fuyu coba untuk upload.

Special thanks for Nom de Plumee yang sudah mengundang untuk beraprtisipasi dalam parade Athrun x Cagalli ini

 **DISCLAIMER: GUNDAM SEED & GUNDAM SEED DESTINY BELONG TO SUNRISE**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

 **IF:**

 **I'M GLAD THAT I MET YOU**

 **By : Fuyu Aki**

'Seandainya' adalah sebuah kata yang unik. Kata yang membawa pikiran manusia jadi berpikir tidak hanya dalam satu pola pemikiran, tapi juga ke berbagai pola lainnya. Kata yang menandakan adanya banyak perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hati manusia, entah mereka mulai memikirkan seandainya ketika merasa senang, sedih, marah, kecewa, dan sebagainya. Kata yang menyebabkan daya imajinasi manusia bermain-main di dalam otaknya, entah sebuah imajinasi yang biasa saja atau sebuah imajinasi yang liar. Kata yang digunakan untuk menggambarkan masa depan sehingga seseorang dapat mempersiapkan segala macam kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi. Serta kata yang menandakan masa lalu, karena kata itu juga digunakan ketika sesuatu sudah terjadi dan kata itu muncul di situasi 'sekarang'.

Tidak banyak orang yang senang berpikir dengan kata 'seandainya' karena kata itu cukup menyeramkan. Ada beberapa memilih untuk ' _move on_ ' tidak ingin memperdulikan kata itu dan benar-benar memilih 'masa depan'. Ada yang memikirkannya namun segera melupakannya karena mungkin pada akhirnya mereka menganggap 'sekarang' adalah yang terbaik dan yang sudah terjadi itu adalah bagian dari proses yang menghasilkan situasi 'sekarang'. Namun, ada juga orang yang tenggelam dengan kata 'seandainya' sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di 'sekarang'.

Sebuah iris berwarna hijau zamrud tidak melepas tatapannya dari jejeran-jejeran bingkai foto yang ada dihadapannya. Ditemani sebuah kacamata yang melekat dengan tegap di batang hidupnya, memperjelas pandangan matanya pada bingkai-bingkai foto tersebut, serta secangkir _black coffee_ hangat di tangan kanannya yang digenggam dengan erat sehingga tidak jatuh meninggalkan jejak dan menodai karpet rumah yang cukup mahal itu.

Deringan serta getaran _smart phone_ yang ada pada saku celana kirinya membuyarkan lamunannya. Dia menyimpan cangkir tersebut di meja terdekat dan mengambil _smart phone_ tersebut. Memainkannya dengan cekatan dan tersenyum ketika dia berhasil membuka dan membaca suatu pesan.

 _Kau ingat janji malam ini, kan?_

Senyumnya pun melebar memperlihatkan sedikit jejeran giginya yang rapi dan putih. Dengan lihai dan cepat diapun segera membalas pesan tersebut. ' _Iya tentu saja, tunggu aku ditempat yang sudah kita janjikan, Hime-sama_ '. Dia tertawa geli ketika membaca pesan yang dia ketik dan kirim kepada si pengirim pesan. Dia tertawa karena membayangkan reaksi yang akan dihasilkan oleh sang penerima yang membaca balasannya itu. Dia bukan tipe lelaki yang gombal, namun ketika dia merasa suasana perlu diperingan maka dia akan mencoba menjadi pencair suasana, ingat, pencair suasana. Bukan penghancur suasana. Itulah yang dia lakukan barusan, memperingan suasana.

Dia lalu menaruh _smart phone_ tersebut di meja dan mengambil cangkir kopi yang belum dia minum itu. Mengingat ada janji yang perlu dia tepati, dia segera menenggak kopi tersebut dan segera menyimpannya di _pantry_. Tidak ingin berlama-lama dan membiarkan 'sang tuan puteri' menunggu, dia segera menuju kamarnya dan merapikan penampilannya. Sepertinya baju _admiral_ yang dia kenakan sudah cukup. Mungkin terkesan intimidatif tapi, sepertinya diperlukan untuk acara hari ini. Dia pun segera mengambil mantel hijau _army_ panjangnya dan mengambil _smart phone_ miliknya serta kunci mobil, tidak lupa sebuah _hand gun_ yang disembunyikan dibalik mantel _admiral_ nya untuk perlindungan diri. Dia harus ingat posisi dia dan dengan siapa dia akan bertemu malam ini. Setelah merasa penampilan dan persiapannya sudah sempurna diapun segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumahnya.

* * *

Seperti yang dia duga, dialah yang datang pertama di tempat yang dia janjikan. Pantai dengan sebuah _cottage_ sederhana yang memang sengaja dibuat di tempat itu. Sambil menunggu orang yang janji dengannya, sekali lagi dia tenggelam ke dalam alam pikirannya. Kembali memikirkan apa yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Dia, sebelum datang ke pantai ini sempat berpikir apa yang terjadi seandainya skenario Tuhan ternyata berbeda. Apa jadinya kalau perang ini tidak ada? Yah, jawabannya yang tepat adalah dia tidak akan kehilangan ibunya tapi, apakah dia akan bersama dengan orang yang dikasihi olehnya? Apakah dia akan menikah dengan sang Diva PLANT itu? Dia tersenyum sedih. Itu adalah pemikirannya yang pertama. Lalu, yang kedua adalah, apa yang terjadi bila dia bertemu dengan gadis itu di Copernicus ketika dia sedang sekolah disana bersama sahabatnya? Mungkin dia tidak akan mengenal gadis itu sebagai 'anak singa ORB' dan mungkin skenario pertemuan mereka bukan di pulau tak berpenghuni itu, atau mungkin dia akan jadi musuhnya sama halnya dengan sahabatnya.

Ketika dia memikirkan yang terakhir, dia tertawa. Dia merasa seperti orang yang tidak bersyukur. Apa yang dia pikirkan itu adalah hal-hal yang tidak berguna dan buang-buang waktu. Kecuali kalau dia adalah Dewa Penguasa Waktu atau orang yang memiliki kekuatan untuk memanipulas waktu, yah sepertinya dia akan mengubahnya bahkan menjadi lebih indah. Indah? Indah seperti apa Tidak ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan dengan jelas 'indah' itu seperti apa. Tapi, kelihatannya untuk sekarang, berpikir 'seandainya' tidak ada salahnya. Toh, dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Sambil asyik berpikir mengenai 'seandainya' dia pun perlahan-lahan memasuki dunia mimpi.

Entah mengapa dia tiba-tiba merasa mengantuk, apa karena sofa yang masih nyaman ini karena jarang digunakan, atau karena dia memang sudah lelah karena sebelumnya dia harus mengurus berkas-berkas kenegaraan khususnya urusan militer, atau karena dia lelah memikirkan 'seandainya'.

* * *

"..run…Athrun…."

Sedikit demi sedikit bola matanya terbuka, silaunya lampu membuat dia tidak bisa membuka matanya langsung dan dia pun menunggu saat ketika matanya bisa fokus dengan benar dan menangkap dengan jelas sosok yang membangunkan dirinya dari dunia mimpinya. Ketika fokus matanya sudah jelas, dia tersenyum melihat gadis bersurai pirang yang menunjukkan wajah agak khawatir. "Hey, Cagalli.."

Gadis bernama Cagalli itu segera menepuk pelan dahi pemuda itu yang ternyata bernama Athrun. Athrun pun otomatis memejamkan matanya lagi. "Kau, akhirnya bangun juga dari dunia mimpimu." Cagalli segera berdiri dari sofa tempat Athrun tertidur dan segera menuju dapur.

Athrun berusaha bangun dari posisinya sambil mengelus pelan tempat Cagalli menepuk dahinya. "Berapa lama aku tertidur? Dan kapan kau sampai?"

"Entah, aku datang sekitar jam tujuh malam dan ketika aku masuk ternyata kau sudah tertidur pulas. Untung saja tidak ada siapa-siapa yang masuk. Kau lupa mengunci pintunya." Jawab Cagalli sambil merapikan sesuatu di dapur.

 _Dua jam aku tertidur…hmmm…cukup lama…._ pikir Athrun. "Yah, tapi kalaupun ada yang datang aku pasti akan segera bangun, kau tahu kan?" candanya.

Cagalli mendengus, "Iya, aku yakin dengan reflekmu itu karena kau Coordinator, tapi jangan lupa Tuan kau adalah salah satu orang yang cepat tertidur yang kuketahui." Mereka berdua lalu tertawa.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di dapur? Aku jarang melihat kau berani menyentuh tempat beranama dapur kecuali memang ada orang yang menemanimu." Candanya lagi tapi sambil bertanya pertanyaan serius.

Cagalli lalu keluar dari dapur yang memang terhubung langsung dengan ruangan tempat Athrun tidak sengaja tertidur. Di kedua tangannya ada sebuah dua piring untuk sup dan menyimpannya di sebuah meja yang ada di beranda luar. "Ayo, kita makan," ajaknya. Athrun tersenyum dan segera menuju _pantry_ untuk mengambil sisa masakan yang sudah dibuat oleh gadis itu. "Seperti biasa, _gentleman_ ," ejek Cagalli riang.

Athrun meraih salah satu tangan Cagalli dan mengcupnya. "Setidaknya aku berusaha untuk menjadi suami yang baik disini. Karena istriku sudah memasakkan aku makan malam." Cagalli tertawa renyah. Dia lupa kalau Athrun bisa mendadak menjadi romantis setengah gombal di saat-saat tertentu. Uniknya hal itu terjadi setelah mereka menikah, sebelumnya Athrun adalah orang yang bisa bersikap romantis layaknya seorang _gentleman_ , tidak ditambah dengan gombalan. Athrun lalu melepaskan tangan Cagalli dan menarik kursi di meja tersebut dan mempersilakan Cagalli untuk duduk.

Athrun pun duduk di kursi seberang Cagalli. Dia lalu memperhatikan apa yang tersaji di meja. Dua buah piring berisikan _stuffed cabbage_ dan _potato wedges_ serta sebuah _platter_ berisikan salad buah segar. Serta dua gelas _wine_. Sepertinya kemampuan memasak Cagalli meningkat, terima kasih untuk Lacus, Caridad, Mana, serta para pelayan di rumah –ralat _mansion_ Athha- yang mengajari Cagalli. "Kau memasakkan _stuffed cabbage_?" tanya Athrun yang mulai menyentuh makanannya.

"Yah, aku meminta _Mum_ Caridad mengajarkanku," jawabnya dan mulai menyantap masakannya dan mengangguk pelan seakan-akan puas dengan masakan yang berhasil dia hasilkan malam ini. Athrun tersenyum melihat wajah puas penuh kemenangan di wajah Cagalli. Dia pun segera memasukkan stuffed cabbage itu kemulutnya dan mengunyahnya. "Bagaimana?" tanya Cagalli.

Setelah berhasil mengunyah dan menelannya dengan baik, Athrun pun menaruh garpu dan sendoknya. Dia lalu menopang dagunya seakan-akan sedang berpikir keras. "Hmmm..kuakui ini enak Cagalli dan berbeda dengan buatan Caridad-san. Cukup empuk dan rasa pedasnya..harus aku akui kalau kau senang dengan rasa pedas. Untuk masakan ini, aku bisa tahu kalau kau berusaha memberikan keringanan untukku yang tidak teralalu suka pedas."

Cagalli tertawa pelan, "Kau ini, kukira ada apa kau tiba-tiba diam. Sudah, katakan saja 'enak dan agak pedas tapi aku suka', untuk apa kau pakai pose seperti seorang juru cicip masakan professional !?"

Athrun ikut tertawa, "Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan _chef_ eksklusifku malam ini yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk memasak." Cagalli hanya membalasnya dengan tawa dan mereka kembali menyantap makan malam mereka.

* * *

Setelah selesai menyantap makan malam, mereka berdiri di beranda sambil berpelukan memandangi pemandangan laut. Di kedua tangan masing-masing ada segelas _wine_ yang belum habis mereka minum. Athrun menaruh dagunya di puncak kepala Cagalli dan mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Cagalli.

"Bagaimana dengan kencan malam ini?" tanya Cagalli.

"Aku senang. Walaupun kita hanya melakukannya sebulan sekali dan di tempat yang sama." Jawab Athrun. "Padahal aku ingin sekali-kali kita pergi ke suatu tempat dan bersantai sejenak dari segala pekerjaan dan kepenatan."

"Ingat Athrun….." nada suara sedikit mengancam keluar dari mulut Cagalli.

"Ya aku tahu, tugas Negara dan perdamaian dunia. Aku sudah bersumpah untuk hal itu Cagalli aku ingat itu." Ucap Athrun segera tanpa membiarkan Cagalli melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa kau bosan?" tanya Cagalli tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tumben kau berkata ingin ganti suasana."

Athrun menghela napas, dia tidak ingin ditertawakan Cagalli karena sempat berpikir mengenai 'seandainya'."Athrun? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Cagalli lagi, namun sekarang nada suaranya terdengar cemas.

"Aku hanya berpikir, apakah yang akan terjadi seandainya semuanya berbeda. Seandainya aku tidak bertemu denganmu di tengah perang…..apakah kita akan bisa seperti ini hari ini? Bertemu di tempat ini, makan malam bersama, berpelukan di sini sambil menikmati pemandangan pantai di malam hari." Ucap Athrun.

"Memang kenapa? Apalagi yang kau khawatirkan?" Cagalli memegang salah satu tangan Athrun, memegannya dengan erat seakan-akan dia berusaha untuk membaca pikiran Athrun dan menenangkan pikirannya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita main tebak-tebakan dengan pemikiran 'seandainya' yang ada dipikiranmu!" ajaknya.

Sekali lagi, Athrun menghela napas. "Baikalah…."

"Seandainya perang tidak terjadi, apakah yang akan terjadi pada kita menurutmu?" tanya Athrun.

"Maka Ibumu tidak akan meninggal begitu pula dengan Ayahmu. Kita bertemu di sebuah acara pesta politik dan aku akan dengan senang hati bisa bertemu dengan orang tuamu. Bisa saja pada saat itu terjadi justru aku yang jadi tunanganmu Athrun." Jawab Cagalli.

Athrun tersenyum, "Mengapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karena Ibumu orang yang lembut dan tidak menyukai perbedaan ras dan gen, aku yakin dia lebih memilih puteranya memiliki pasangan Natural." Jawab Cagalli mantap.

"Pernikahan politik? Kau mau?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak ditunangkan dengan Yuuna Roma Seiran. Bagaiamana?"

"Ah, benar juga. Tapi tetap saja aku harus bisa mengejar dirimu yang sering kabur ini." Mereka pun tertawa.

"Lalu, apa selanjutnya?" tanya Cagalli.

"Seandainya, kau tidak berada di ORB namun kau justru tetap menjadi saudara kembar Kira. Apa yang akan terjadi pada kita?" tanya Athrun.

"Kita akan bersahabat baik di Copernicus. Aku bukan seorang Athha, maka aku merasa diriku lebih bebas dan mungkin lebih tomboy. Kira tetap menjadi yang gampang menangis dan kau pasti menjadi sosok kakak tertua yang baik untuk kami karena kau anak tunggal. Lalu aku akan marah ketika kau akan pindah ke PLANT. Lalu, ketika perang aku pasti akan bergabung dengan Earth Aliiance dengan alasan yang sama dengan Kira. Kita bertemu di pulau tak berpenghuni namun aku seorang tentara Earth Alliance sedangkan kau ZAFT. Kita tidak saling bunuh dan tetap bertukar pikiran dan seterusnya…tapi aku yakin kau akan tetap memilihku."

"Kenapa begitu, Hime?"

"Karena aku yakin, kau menyukaiku jauh sebelum itu. Perasaan itu akan muncul walaupun alasan yang menyebabkannya berbeda." Athrun tertawa, ternyata Cagalli menjawab dengan jawaban yang justru menunjukkan kalau dia ingin memonopoli Athrun dan posesif.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Tidak..tidak apa=apa.." Athrun berusaha mengontrol tawanya.

"Lalu apakah ada lagi?"

"Seandainya kita benar-benar berbeda. Di dunia tidak ada perang, tidak ada perbedaan gen, tidak ada Zala, Athha, bahkan Kira dan Lacus tidak ada. Apa yang akan terjadi pada kita?"

"Seperti ini."

"Huh?"

"Maka kita akan seperti ini, seperti sekatang di tempat ini, menikmati perdamaian tanpa melihat siapa identitas kita. Kau hanya seorang suami yang berbaik hati membantu istrinya dan aku hanya seorang istri yang dengan baiknya memasakkan masakan untuk suaminya yang lelah sehabis bekerja."

Athrun tersenyum. Cagalli memang sesuatu. "Bagaimana dengan pertemuan kita? Apa yang akan mempersatukan kita?"

Sekarang giliran Cagalli yang berpikir agak lama, "Hmmm…mungkin kita akan bertemu dengan alasan yang aneh. Kau pernah bilang kau ingin jadi peneliti atau polisi. Sedangkan aku pernah berkata kalau aku ingin menjadi seorang jurnalis atau politisi. Karena aku seorang politisi sekarang, maka pilihan yang tersisa adalah jurnalis."

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

"Mungkin kita bertemu karena kau menjadi seorang pembicara atau mungkin sedang menangani kasus tertentu."

"Lalu aku menjadi tertarik padamu karena sisi jurnalismu yang tidak akan menyerah sebelum memperoleh informasi yang kau butuhkan. Iya kan?"

Cagalli mengangguk, "Bukankah kau yang bilang dulu, kalau kau menyukai semangat pantang menyerah dan kegigihanku?"

"Iya aku tidak akan menyangkalnya. Tapi tidak kusangka kau cukup posesif juga. Karena dari semua jawabanmu, kau selalu yakin kalau kita akan selalu dan pasti berakhir bersama."

Cagalli lalu menaruh tangan Athrun didadanya. "Walaupun kau memikirkan berbagai macam 'seandainya' mengenai hubungan kita, aku yakin Athrun bahwa kita memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dan bersatu. Aku tidak ingin menyangkalnya karena selama ini apa yang aku lakukan selalu memiliki hubungan dengan dirimu. Sehingga aku berkesimpulan mau terserah seperti apa skenario Tuhan yang dimainkan, aku yakin kalau kita memang diciptakan bersama. Kita bahkan sebelum lahir sudah bersumpah di hadapan Tuhan kalau kita akan bersama."

"Aku jadi seperti orang yang tidak pandai bersyukur," keluh Athrun.

"Tidak, itu hal normal. Karena kau tidak ingin mengulangi apa yang dulu terjadi. Masa lalu biarlah menjadi masa lalu, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak boleh memikirkannya. Kau boleh memikirkannya tapi, ingatlah untuk selalu medongakkan kepalamu untuk menatap lurus ke depan. Bukan ke belakang." Hibur Cagalli.

"Kau bisa dewasa juga ya sekali-kali."

Cagalli tertawa, "Yah, mungkin ini pengaruh darimu atau bawaan karena aku sedang membawa satu nyawa lagi." Athrun lalu mengusap lembut perut Cagalli. Ada nyawa yang sebentar lagi akan lahir. Sebuah nyawa yang akan mengubah pola 'seandainya' yang ada di alam pikiran Athrun. Sebuah nyawa yang harus dapat dia lindungi dan dia jaga hingga sampai pada waktu dia dapat merelakannya pada seseorang.

"Kalau begitu sekali lagi aku ucapkan dengan mantap. Cagalli, aku benar-benar bersyukur bertemu denganmu." Athrun pun mengecup puncak kepala Cagalli dengan penuh kasih sayang.

* * *

Okay, selesai...maaf akhirannya aneh.

Please Review yaaaa... !

Best Regards,

 **Fuyu Aki**


End file.
